Hello
by Shangreela
Summary: Tu passes devant moi sans me voir. Mais je préfère que ce soit ainsi. Si tu me voyais...
**Auteur:** Shangreela

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ariani Lee

 **Warnings :** En bas de page pour éviter les spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Kingdom Hearts_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs, bla bla. _Hello_ appartient à Adèle.

 **...**

 **Hello**

 **... ... ... ...**

Tu passes devant moi sans me voir.

Ça fait mal. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de détails, mais je souviens parfaitement bien de la manière que tu avais de me regarder. À la fois tendre et défiante. Rien ne venait jamais facilement, avec toi. Il fallait tout mériter.

L'idée que j'avais mérité de me réveiller avec toi chaque jour, de te voir t'acharner sur tes cheveux le matin ou de t'entendre râler à propos de tes collègues ou tes profs (ou le reste de la Terre, honnêtement), déjà à l'époque, m'émerveillait.

Même maintenant, infiniment plus tard, je ne sais toujours pas _comment_ j'avais mérité tout ça. Tout toi.

 _Hello,_

Tu passes devant moi sans me voir.

Mais je préfère que ce soit ainsi.

Si tu me voyais... essaierais-tu de me parler ?

Commencerais-tu à pleurer ? À crier ?

Ou fuirais-tu ?

Et pourrais-je, moi, supporter aucune de ces réactions ?

Non.

 _it's me_

Je ne sais combien d'heures, de jours, de semaines, de mois ou d'années ont passé.

C'est devenu difficile pour moi, d'estimer le temps. C'est dur de s'accrocher aux heures, aux jours. C'est tellement court, une journée. 24 heures. Qu'est-on supposés faire de 24 heures ?

C'est drôle, avant, 24 heures, ça me semblait bien.

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing_

Tu as bonne mine.

Je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir depuis... oh, des lustres. Je dois avoir une gueule de déterré, de toute manière, malgré tous mes efforts. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie ces temps-ci. Je l'ai gardée pour toi. Pour te voir, une dernière fois. Une première fois.

À côté de ça, me coiffer ou coordonner mes fringues... (Tu passes devant moi sans me voir, de toute façon.)

Mais toi...

Toi.

La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était il y a des années, et tu hurlais et pleurais toutes les larmes de ton corps, le visage déformé de souffrance. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste, je t'ai bêtement regardé sangloter, mais cette vision de toi anéanti s'est gravée en moi de manière éternelle.

Tu ne pleures plus, maintenant, et tu as changé, et pourtant, je t'ai reconnu tout de suite.

 _Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free_

Tu as grandi, évidemment. Vieilli. Nous étions tout jeunes. À peine la vingtaine. À peine plus que des ados. Encore en pleine croissance, physiquement et mentalement.

Tu es un homme maintenant.

Un homme beau et séduisant. Ta tenue de travail consiste en un jean et une chemise boutonnée. Sérieux mais pas pompeux. Ça te va bien. Tes chemises sont toujours flatteuses et font ressortir tes yeux, tes épaules. Ta taille.

J'aimerais encercler ta taille de mes mains, te pousser contre un mur et t'embrasser.

Tu adorais ça, quand je me montrais canaille et te pressais contre le mur en public pour mieux me coller à toi. À la fac, dans le bus, dans notre lit, chez nos parents, au boulot, dans la cuisine, ici et là, tu répondais toujours si sincèrement à mes baisers.

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

Tu as tellement changé. Tu es un homme. Tu marches d'un air qui dit que si on te fait tomber, tu peux te relever. (Je t'ai fait tomber, et tu t'es relevé.)

Tu as un travail, un vrai, un sérieux. Un travail d'adulte.

Tu as une vie.

Tu t'es _construit_ une vie, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Je suis tellement fier de toi, si tu savais.

 _There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles_

J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire. J'ai envie de te toucher, de te serrer dans mes bras. De te féliciter.

« Bravo. Tu as été extraordinaire. Je suis si fier de toi. Bravo ! »

Mais ce n'est qu'égoïste. Quel bien pourrait-ce t'apporter ? Aucun.

Si proches, et tellement éloignés.

J'en suis incapable, de toute manière. Rien qu'être là, assis à cette terrasse de café encore vide, ça m'épuise. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a fallu pour m'en sentir capable.

 _Hello from the other side  
I must have called a thousand times_

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie de te voir, ou même de te contacter. Avant, quand j'avais encore des forces, et juste à peine assez de lucidité pour en avoir l'idée et la trouver bonne, je t'ai appelé tant et tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser.

Tu n'as jamais répondu.

Même maintenant, alors que, pour la toute première fois, j'ai réussi à venir, tu ne me vois pas.

 _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But when I call you never seem to be home_

Tu sembles heureux. À l'aise avec toi-même. En paix.

Ça n'efface pas ce que je t'ai fait.

Je suis désolé.

Je ne voulais pas, je te promets.

Je voulais bouger, je te le jure, j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de te parler et de lever une main pour prendre la tienne, toucher ta joue, sécher tes larmes. Pour dire aux médecins de me débrancher et de cesser de te torturer.

Je te jure que j'ai essayé.

Je suis désolé.

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

Je suis désolé.

Ça n'efface pas toutes ces larmes, ces hurlements, la manière dont je t'ai brisé le cœur à cette époque.

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais monter dans cette voiture.

Ça aussi, je m'en souviens bien.

J'aimerais être rentré en bus, ou en métro. Avoir dormi sur place.

Avoir laissé cet ivrogne se tuer tout seul.

 _But it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Enfin, peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

Tu es heureux. Dans cette vie, là, maintenant, tu es heureux. Tu ne pleures plus. Tu portes des chemises qui font pétiller tes yeux. Tu n'as plus les joues émaciées, les clavicules creusées sous des tee-shirts trop grands. Tu souris. Tu ris.

Tu as un travail, un copain – plus qu'un copain, même, un _compagnon_ , un _partenaire_ – et une petite fille.

(J'ignore comment ou pourquoi je le sais, parce que je ne les ai jamais vus, mais je le sais. Elle a tes cheveux et ses yeux. Elle est adorable.)

Tu as un chat. Tu ne pouvais pas, avec moi. J'étais allergique.

Tu es _heureux_.

Plus encore tu n'es pas celui que j'ai aimé. Celui que j'aimais, il y a une vie de ça, et que j'aime encore de tout ce qui reste de mon être, a disparu. Je l'ai tué.

Et tu es apparu. Beau, adulte, fort. Heureux.

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well_

 _And it's no secret that the both of us  
Are running out of time_

Je fatigue. Je crois qu'il est l'heure.

J'aimerais pouvoir le crier suffisamment fort pour que tu l'entendes.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Parce que je suis si fier de toi, mon amour. Tellement, tellement, tellement fier de toi.

 _So hello from the other side_

Alors bonjour, mon amour.

Et au revoir.

* * *

 **Warnings :** Mort d'un personnage principal **  
**

* * *

Voilà bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas essayé à la songifc ! Dès que j'ai entendu Hello, j'ai tout de suite eu ces impressions d'histoires de fantôme, d'amour interrompu...

J'ai pensé à beaucoup de pairings en l'écrivant mais à cœur, pour moi, c'est un akuroku, Axel qui regarde Roxas. Un peu triste, mais pas tant que ça. J'aime bien le ton de l'ensemble. Axel est très serein. C'était intéressant à travailler. J'en suis plutôt satisfaite. J'ai fait pleurer ma bêta, c'est une grande fierté ! *se cache*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
